Recently, a market has drastically expanded for a light-weight, high-speed, low-power consuming, and large-capacity nonvolatile memory system along with development of a semiconductor miniaturization technology. For a large-capacity memory system, needs for development to functions other than data recording are becoming extremely important. Conventional data arithmetic operations have been basically executed by a dedicated arithmetic operation machine such as central processing unit (CPU) through software, for example, and a memory has been used for simple data recording and reading other than data arithmetic operations.